One Piece: Becoming King
by DaStrawHatReject
Summary: Moral Justice. Justice. Absolute Justice. These are terms described as the Marines, who (unbeknownst to the world) split up 10 years ago, causing the Three Degrees of Separation. 10 years later, a young man by the name of Sterling D. Solomon joins the Chiritsu Marines to become the King of Marines, a rank that is reserved for the best Marine in the world! Join in him on his trek!


_**Update: 1\11\13**_

_**Hey, it's DaRubberManof98 here with a new story! I don't really have a lot to say this Author Note, except from the fact I've been having a lot of Writer's block, and I rushed this chapter. I've just been so tired lately, but enough of that! Let the justice begin!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, nor the Navy.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Spirit Guard Sol Starts His Campaign**

Covered by a newspaper, a man on a Marine ship read, 'Escaping from a horde of Marines alike, the grandchild of the notorious Straw Hat Luffy has made himself known to the world as a pirate, nicknamed as the 'StrawHat Jr' 'Firebrand' Kano. Yesterday, he was seen taking out several of the Seaman ranks with another rookie, namely Wolf Fang Razi, also taking hostage a young woman in her early 20s. The Straw-Hatted boy was last seen fighting the Rear Admiral Roy, who was dominating against the boy due to his Devil Fruit powers. When all seemed lost, a man in a cape appeared and delivered a devastating blow to the Rear Admiral, causing a shock wave to ripple through the entire island. We cannot confirm the identity of the man, but his nickname was said to be Shapeshifter. We'll give more details as news arises.'

**EPIC FORESHADOWING...**

Closing the newspaper revealed an 18 year-old boy with mixed race, light skin. He had a well built physique and some muscle, standing at 5'10.5', having medium-sized, frizzy afro hair that was usually tied up-he wore a white cap (which was defined as stupid!) with the words 'ENLIGHTENMENT' on it, along with a large, military shirt with a blue line going down it, one sleeve sleeveless and the other sleeve short-sleeved, wearing white tape on his hands. He wore a blue sash with blue karate pants, tucked into socks, wearing shoes.

He said, 'Hmm. That man...''He's finally made a name for himself...I can't wait to fight you again, Monkey D Marshall!'

* * *

Everyone on the ship seemed to consist mostly of seaman recruits, as the boys came to one side of the ship, and the girls went to the other, as they were asked to come down and listen to their Instructor's lecture.

Everyone was conversing with each other, and chattering, while a man with greyish pink was shouting out to the large crowd of 16-19 year-olds, 'Everyone, listen! Quiet down!'

He wore a floral patterned bandanna on his head, keeping his shoulder-length, shaggy hair from his face. He also wore a double-breasted suit with the standard Marine coat draped on his shoulders, like a cape.

Eventually, the crowd quieted down, 'Finally! You all are here on this ship, because today marks the day you join the campaign and fight evil in all forms! We are the Chiritsu Marines: we believe that not all pirates are necessarily evil, but we take down each and every form or evil in a just and moral manner. If you don't agree with our customs, you can gladly jump off this ship and join the normal Marines, otherwise I will kick your sorry asses off this boat. And if you been playing C.O.D, and came here because of that, get outta here. This is the real deal.'

He continued, 'Some of you may not know me by name, but I am the Fleet Admiral Coby. I will be making sure everyone gets back from the mission safely. I am not letting any die nor letting anyone have the experience of someone close dying next to them. Not after Helmeppo's incident.'

'These are the following instructions: **BOYS**,' Coby said, which seemed to frighten them, 'I don't want to hear anything about fights, putting their hand into water while sleeping, groping the girls, sleeping with the girls, rape, sex, gay sex, peeking through the 1) bathroom door, 2) dorm or 3) the changing room. And no, they do not want the D! If I hear anyone doing any of what I just said, I'll make you run in your undies around the ship 100 times as your punishments.'

'Girls: I know you girls are young and want to look swag (The crowd retorted, 'Don't ever say that again, sir!') and fit and beautiful and all, but don't encourage the boys. Most of them are already staring at you.'

And as he said that, they were actually staring and drooling other some of the girls.

'Anyway, this ship will arrive at Muggy Kingdom in the Grand Line. We will be awaiting the normal Marines at that island, awaiting a certain group of pirates. You are all dismissed. Go and have some lunch,' the crowd dispersed as they all headed for the dining room to have lunch.

* * *

After lunch, and 1 boring hour later...

'Look!' one of the recruits said, who was with two others, 'That's guy is sleeping! Get me a marker!'

The man that was sleeping was wearing the standard Marine uniform, but the shirt was open, revealing a blue shirt underneath, with blue jeans and black loafers. He face seemed to cute and looked like a bishounen, as he had a fresh shape-up haircut, wearing braces, as well as wearing an earring on his left ear. He seemed to have thin eyes.

A boy nearby noticed him, and said, 'Um, I wouldn't recommend doing that.'

He stood at 5'8", with a light tan skin tone, messy sandy blonde hair, which looked similar to Fire Fist's hair; he had bright forest green eyes. He had a slim build but you could see his muscle despite his thin frame. He wore a tight white T-shirt, slightly baggy black pants with navy blue line going up both legs, dark brown combat boots that laced up to past his ankles and his pants were tucked into them, he also wore dark brown soft leather gloves.

He retorted, 'Shut up, you pussy. It's just a bit of fun.'

'Hmm hmm hmm,' he was laughing as he drew on the guy's beautiful face, until, 'Argggh-'

The three men were now being strangled by three webs that were attached to the man's tail. He was now awake and angry as ever; his brown eyes glared at them, his face looking tough and scary, instead of the normal, adorable vibe it gave off. He threatened them, 'Touch me again and I'll-'

'Eh! Let 'em go!' Coby commanded him.

'But-'

'Let-them-go!' He interrupted him.

Eventually he let them go. The three men gasped for air, then punched the man in the face, muttering, 'Idiot.'

The man rubbed the marker of his face, as he went back to sleep, and the three men walked away. Pointing at a man who was meditating one of the boys said, 'Let's go annoy that boy over there!'

(What? ㈷2) he thought to himself.

'Who?'

'You know! The one with the stupid hat that's meditating!'

(Nononononononono!㈴4㈸3㈸0㈷2㈸1) he thought to himself as they neared him.

'Put your hands up! Now!'

* * *

Everyone but the man who was sleeping and the other who was meditating put their hands up in obedience, as they were greeted to a group of pirates and their captain, who jumped onto their ship.

'Great, what now?!' Coby thought to himself.

'Pirates! No!' one of boys said.

'Ahhhhhh! Pirates-' the girls screamed.

A gun was shot in the air, as the pirate captain came onto the boat, 'Shut the f*CENSOR!*k up now and don't move!'

They boy with the sandy blond hair asked the Fleet Admiral, 'Wait, aren't you strong enough to take on these pirates, sir?'

'WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!' He bellowed as he aimed his gun at them.

'To shut the f**k up?' he replied.

**Watch your sailor mouth**.

'Yes, now STFU NOW!'

'Shut up.'

'WHO SAID THAT?!' he bellowed.

One of pirates reported, 'Captain! Two people actually said it. The man with the earring and the fresh haircut who is sleeping at one end of the ship and the man with the stupid hat who is meditating at the other end. Their hands are not up.'

(Is it actually that stupid?!㈴9)

'Men! Aim your guns and swords at both at them. They fail to put their hands up in 10 seconds, you shoot at them and slash at them.'

They all proceeded to do so, as their captain counted down, '10! 9! 8!'

No, I can't let it end like this... Coby thought to himself.

'7! 6!'

No! These guys can't die now! The boy with the sandy blond hair also thought to himself.

'5! 4! 3!'

Some of the girls started to whimper. The boys couldn't what was happening.

'2! 1-'

The two men both disappeared before the men could react. In reality, they were both in the air.

'Frog Stance!' the man in the cap became imbued with spiritual energy, turning into a blue frog.

The other man's body became covered with brown fur, with simian-like features, with a large, long, prehensile tail at the back; his jeans were covered by this fur, and his feet bare. He looked like a typical spider monkey.

'Spider Monkey's Drop!' the monkey came flying down like a bullet into the group of pirates.

'Frog Stance: Kick Down!' the frog came down as he kicked one of the pirates. From there, the two were locked in combat with the pirates. The frog kicked the nearest pirate, grabbing another as they tried to ambush him from behind and snapping his hand and breaking his sword. He then punched him away, and kicked another pirate.

The spider monkey was whipping away the guns from the armed pirates, grabbing one of the pirates with it's prehensile tail slamming them into the others.

'Spider Monkey's Whip!' the simian whipped the pirates with it's large tail, knocking them into the group that the other young Marine was fighting. He turned back into a human, as a blue aurora covered his hands, as he battered the men with his fists. He

'Resolute Gun!' he named the attack. All the pirates except from the captain were knocked out on the floor. The captain just stared, dumbfounded.

'You wanna take the captain?' The man with cap asked.

'Nah, you can take him,' the man with the earring replied; the former started walking towards the pirate.

'W-wait! Maybe you can forgive us!' the pirate captain negotiated.

'Hmm?'

'If you want to become part of my crew! Hehe!' He suggested.

'No,' he retorted.

'Fricking.'

'Way! Aura,' he said, now running at the captain, while forming a ball of spiritual energy in his hands. The captain tried shooting at him, but he just dodged the bullet.

He transported the ball to his left hand, and shot it at the captain at a very close range, 'Sphere!'

This sent the captain 'Flying Off Again!' shocking and amazing everyone on the ship, even the man he was fighting with.

He turned to the crew and glared at them, 'I suggest you men get your asses off this ship before I come and kick them again.'

'You! And the other boy! What are your names?'

'Dericè Gates,' Dericè smiled.

'And you!'

'Sol. Sterling D. Solomon,' Sol grinned.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**.

* * *

**_Next chapter: Sol and Derice befriend each other, along with 3 others. They arrive at Muggy Kingdom. Sol starts his mission._**

**_Remember, Read and Review and Send OC's!_**


End file.
